Laugh
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Fluffy one shot. Elizabeth is very ticklish, as Will already knows.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

This is my answer to the Tickle-ish challenge on HTR. Nothing but fluff here. Enjoy.

Memory in italics.

* * *

"Liam, I think it's almost time for you to get ready for bed," his father said.

The boy looked up from his toy soldiers and frowned. "But I'm not tired yet."

"We have to be up early tomorrow if we want to meet Jack. You did say you wanted us to spend the summer sailing right?"

No one said anything for a few minutes.

"Good night Mum, night Da." The boy kissed both of them on the cheek and went into his room.

"Will, I think we should be getting to sleep ourselves soon."

"I'll meet you in a few minutes."

The two kissed before Will was left to himself. He had only been back for a few weeks and already he was going back to sea. Of course it was Elizabeth's idea and who was he to argue.

A part of him wanted to go back of course. And he kind of wanted to see Jack again as well. He missed the man and the assorted fellows of his crew. See who was still there and not; a chance to catch up.

He and Elizabeth had been "catching up" every night since he returned and Will had a feeling tonight wouldn't be any different. That though caused him to grin widely. His hands knew exactly where to touch and his lips knew exactly where to kiss. He even knew where she was most ticklish, though he always knew where that was...

_It was mid afternoon and the two young lovers were having a picnic. Elizabeth was just putting another grape into Will's mouth when his arm snaked its way around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and placed his forehead to hers as he chewed and swallowed the grape. He pulled away and the two began to kiss. _

_Will's hand gently brushed her leg and Elizabeth smiled into the kiss causing Will to pull away. _

_"What is it?" he asked slightly confused. _

_"Sorry Will but I'm really ticklish on my legs."_

_"Really," Will said smirking slightly. He pushed her onto the blanket they'd been sitting on and gently touched her leg enough causing her to laugh a little. His hands then went further up and he was tickling her ribs so much that she was trying to beg him to stop between laughing. _

_"Will...stop..." she said between gasps of breath. _

_He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Persuade me." _

_He continued his attack until Elizabeth sat up...and kissed him. Will lifted a hand from her and placed it behind her head. He again pushed Elizabeth onto the blanket but this time chose not to do anything. Elizabeth, taking a moment smiled._

_"Looks like you stopped."_

Will got up from his seat and walked into the bedroom where Elizabeth was already waiting for him.

"What kept you?" she asked patting Will's side of the bed.

He sat down next to her and pulled off his boots before changing into nightclothes and turning to his beloved wife. "Just thinking about something," he whispered before kissing her.

Elizabeth smiled into the kiss before Will's hand suddenly found his way to her sides. She broke away and began to laugh as his hands worked magic for her. "Wi-ill," she said.

The man chuckled as he let go. Right away Elizabeth pounced as she went for his special spot; the underside of his foot. As his leg had been on top of the sheet at the time, Elizabeth quickly ran her finger causing his foot to twitch which made him let go and her to kiss him once again.

However that was short lived as he began to tickle her again.

"Stop it Will. Please," she said gasping.

The bedroom door suddenly flew open and there stood their son, wooden sword in hand ready to defend his mother. "What's going on?" he asked looking around as though someone would come out and attack right then and there.

"It's nothing son," Will said moving away from Elizabeth.

She looked to him with a glint in her eye. "Right. Come over here for a moment; we've got something to tell you."

The boy slowly walked over and climbed into the bed before was attacked by both parents. And by attacked, the boy was tickled mercilessly.

"No," the boy said between the laughter.

It was several minutes before they stopped and the boy laughed for many minutes afterwards.

"Now you go to bed young man," Elizabeth said.

"Remember, we've got a busy day ahead of us," Will called afterwards.

He left the room still grinning before Will and Elizabeth turned to look at each other. The two kissed one last time before blowing out the candles on their nightstands and getting comfortable under the sheets. After five minutes of silence, Will raised his hand before Elizabeth pushed it back down again.

"That's enough of that. Good night Will."

"Good night Elizabeth," Will muttered back. A few seconds later, he felt Elizabeth shift and he felt something brush against the sole of his foot causing it to twitch again.

He lifted the sheet and in the darkness could just make out the sight of Elizabeth's foot. She giggled, turned over and left Will only facing her back.

"Good night," he said again and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
